Items used for cleaning surfaces vary widely in their construction and convenience. For example, combinations of pivoting rectangular sponges on handles of various length have been used to some effect in cleaning surfaces in a variety of contexts. However, such combinations are difficult to use on highly varying surfaces and in cramped quarters. Similarly, simple sponges and scrubbing pads are useful on widely varying surfaces but require the user to be in difficult body positions such as bending and being on hands and knees.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved cleaning utensil that allows for the cleaning of widely varying surfaces in closed quarters in a convenient manner.